Mirai Sekai
by 13th Hell
Summary: Summary: "Aku jauh lebih keren dari dia!"# "Ka,kau bukan Sasuke!"# "aku akan kembali ke Perancis."/ Shoneni-ai, DLDR. update chapter 2...
1. A Hero

**Mirai Sekai**

Disclaimer: Masashi kisimoto

Genre: Frienship, Romance

Warning! miss-typho, typho, AU, OOC, Shonen-ai dkl (dan kekurangan lainnya) XP DLDR...

Summary: "bolehkah aku bermain dengan mu?"/ "Tidak!" / "Kalau kau memang butuh bantuan panggil saja nama ku!"/ Shoneni-ai, DLDR.

* * *

Mirai Sekai

Brmm brmm… seorang anak laki-laki, dengan rambut hitamnya yang melawan arah grvitasi itu, sedang memainkan sebuah mobil-mobilan berbentuk truk di sebuah taman bermain, tepat nya di kotak pasir, tempat biasa anak seumurannya bermain setiap sore. Anak itu sendirian, dia tengah menikmati mainan nya tanpa peduli teman-teman nya yang lain berlari-lari di sekelilingnya. Gumaman yang ia tirukan seperti suara mobil itu terhenti, saat ada kaki yang berada di depannya. Dia pun mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pemilik kaki yang mengganggu permainannya itu. Di sana ada anak aneh dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelum nya. Anak pirang itu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dia yang melihat hanya diam dan kemudian mengacuhkan tangan si Pirang. Si Pirang tak tinggal diam, meski di acuhkan justru ia malah ikut duduk di depan nya.

"Hai!" ucap si Pirang.

"Mau apa kau?" ucap anak bernama Sasuke itu sinis. Si Pirang sedikit kaget dengan sikap si anak tadi.

"Emm… bolehkah aku bermain dengan mu?" ucap si Pirang malu-malu.

"Tidak!" ucap Sasuke, singkat sekaligus tanpa emosi.

"Eh? Tapi…"

"Ku bilang tidak, ya tidak! Sudah sana pergi! Bermainlah dengan yang lain, aku lebih suka sendiri." Usir Sasuke.

Si pirang sedikit kecewa, tapi kemudian dia menyingkir dan akhirnya memilih bermain sendiri di kotak pasir itu, hanya saja di sisi lainya. Sesekali si Pirang melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke tau. Karna merasa di perhatikan dia pun menatap tajam si Pirang, membuat si pirang kaget kemudian memalingkan mukanya yang pucat. Setelah itu si Pirang tak berani lagi menatap anak itu.

* * *

Sore pun menjelang, matahari mulai terbenam dan menampilkan lukisan terindah nya. Mega merah menyelimuti langit, burung-burung mulai kembali ke sarangnya, begitu juga Sasuke. Dia sudah mulai beranjak dari tempatnya bermain sedari tadi. Dia sadar ternyata, si Pirang telah pulang juga sepertinya. Mungkin dia bosan karna dicueki oleh dirinya.

Sasuke mulai melangkah pulang, namun suara jeritan menghentikan langkahnya. Disana ada si Pirang dan dua anak yang jauh lebih besar darinya, mereka membuly-nya. Sasuke terus melangkah, buat apa dia peduli, toh dia juga tak mengenal anak itu. Namun ada rasa yang menariknya untuk berbalik.

"Rambut apa ini, kau mewarnainya ya? Mau jadi penagcau huh? Jangancoba-coba aku ini penguasa daerah sini tau!"

Si Pirang mencoba nencoba melepaskan jambakan anak yang jelas lebih besar darinya itu, namun usahanya sia-sia. Anak tadi dua kali lebih besar, mungkin usianya 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Di tambah bantuan teman satunya membuat si Pirang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Hahaha… kau ini anak baru, jangan macam-macam dengan kami!" ucap teman nya.

"Lepaskan!" si Pirang masih berusaha melawan. Di tengah perlawanan tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangan nya dan mengajak nya berlari.

"Hey! Jangan lari!" Teriak anak-anak yang membuly Si Pirang.

"Sialan! Tunggu kalian!"

* * *

Si Pirang dan anak berambut hitam di kotak pasir tadi terus berlari dan akhirnya bersembuni di sebuah gang kecil.

"Kemana mereka? Sialan! kita kehilangan mereka!" ucap anak yang mengejar mereka tadi.

"Haah… sepertinya kita selamat!" ucap Sasuke, mengatur nafasnya.

"Umm…I,iya." Ucap si pirang yang masih menundukan wajahnya, sekilas terlihat semburat merah di pipinya. Sasuke pun menyadari bahwa si pirang malu dan buru-buru melepaskan pegangannya.

"Terima kasih-"

"Sasuke, panggil saja begitu." Ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan si Pirang. Si pirang yang awalnya bingung pun tersenyum.

"Iya, terima kasih Sasuke. Namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto." Ucap si pirang dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

'_Manis.' _Pikir Sasuke, tapi kemudian dia langsung menghilangkan pikiran itu.

'_Dia laki-laki Sasuke! Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?!'_ ucapnya OOC dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau memang butuh bantuan panggil saja nama ku!" ucap Sasuke dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bingung dengan ucapannya.

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

Apa? Apa yang tadi aku katakana?! Kenapa aku menyuruhnya memanggil nama ku jika dia butuh bantuan? Memangnya aku Kamen Rider atau Ultraman. Baka! Tapi entah kenapa aku juga ingin melindunginya. Ya, ku rasa aku akan menjadi pahlawan walau hanya untuk dirinya. Akupun tersenyum membayangkan diriku yang OOC mengatakan "Henshin!" dan berubah menjadi Kamen Rider. Kemudian menyelamatkan seorang bocah manis bernama Naruto. Ku rasa itu berlebihan, aku tidak mau membayangkannya.

* * *

TBC…

Akakakak… ga bisa bayangin Sasuke jadi Kamen Rider… ngakak guling2# XD

Ok! Yang kata-kata terakhir di skip aja dah… XP

Ini Cuma selingan FF Choice… yah sebenernya ini fic di buat duluan tapi w bingung lanjutannya apa jadi w diemin aja dah… hohoho… XD

Yah kali aja ntar ada inspirasi lewat, terus w bisa lanjutin kan? Jadi mending w publish dah… akakakak.. XD

Yoo review pliss, after reading… X)


	2. Cool Hero

Mirai Sekai

Disclaimer: Masashi kisimoto

Genre: Frienship, Romance

Warning! miss-typho, typho, AU, OOC, Shonen-ai dkl (dan kekurangan lainnya) XP DLDR...

Summary: "Aku jauh lebih keren dari dia!"# "Ka,kau bukan Sasuke?!"# "_aku akan kembali ke Perancis."_

Gomeeeeeeennn~ telat sangat….. ga ada alesan w Cuma males… akakakak… ditabok#

Ya maaf ya, sekarng dah update di maafin dong~ xixixixi… XD

Yoo…

For Patto-san : yosh! Sekarang udah w liat berkali-kali moga typho nya berkurang. XD

For: Sunny N. February: hoaaaaaaaaa~ dirimu me review ku… XD aaa~ maksih banget… iya sekarang udah update, akhir-akhir ini w terserang virus males… yosh! Sama-sama… w bakal selalu tunggu update dari fic mu… X)

Tsukihime Akari: tenang aja w juga ngupdate nya telat… XD hohoho… kan udah di bilang author juga sasunaru lover… XD

Udah update tuh.. xixixixi… gomen lama….

For Louisia vi Duivel: akakakak…. Sasu jadi ultramen… ngakak guling2# iya sih w juga suka, tapi di sini SasuNaru udah 10 tahun… X)

Yosh… arigatou udah Review, and yang favorite hoaaaaaaaa~ w terharu ada yang mau favoritin fanfic w… love you all~ XD

* * *

**Cool Hero**

Siang itu masih sama seperti biasa, semua anak-anak bermain di taman Konoha dengan riang. Tak mereka pedulikan cuaca panas yang menyengat kulit. Begitu juga dua bocah pirang dan raven yang bermain di sebuah kotak pasir di pojok taman itu.

"Hey Sasuke! Lihat aku buat istana! Keren kan!" Ucap si pirang pada si bocah raven Sasuke.

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban dari Sasuke membuat si pirang menggembungkan pipinya yang tembem.

Kenyataan yang di lihat Sasuke bukan sebuah istana melainkan tumpukan pasir yang menggunung dengan bendera kecil di atasnya. Lebih bisa di sebut bocah itu sweetdrop meski tanpa ekspresi, namun tingkah si pirang membuatnya hanya tersenyum.

Sudah 3 hari mereka bermain bersama. Tak hanya bermain sebenarnya, terkadang Sasuke harus mengajarkan beberapa kata pada si pirang Naruto karna dia masih belum banyak mengerti beberapa kata dalam bahasa jepang. Walau terkadang Sasuke juga tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan Naruto jika ia menggunakan bahasa aneh, yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

* * *

"Sasuke! Lihat, di sana ada kamen rider!" Teriak Naruto dan langsung menghampiri seseorang yang berkostum kamen rider fourze yang tengah di kerumuni oleh anak-anak kecil.

"Hn."

"Hoaa… keren sekali!" Komentar si bocah pirang itu dengan matanya yang berbinar kagum.

"Huft!" Sasuke hanya mendengus dan menyingkir dari kerumunan.

'_Aku jauh lebih keren di banding dia tau!'_ Omelnya dalam hati.

"Sasuke kenapa kau pergi?" Tanya Naruto setelah dia puas melihat Kamen Rider tadi.

"Dia itu bohongan." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Tentu saja dia nyata buktinya dia ada!" Naruto tidak mau percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Dia itu cuma seseorang berkostum Kamen Rider tau! Kamen Rider itu tidak ada!"

"Tentu saja ada! Dan dia pahlawan paling keren!"

"Aku jauh lebih keren dari dia!"

"Eh?"

"Uh, oh! Ma, maksud ku… sudahlah! Lupakan! hari sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang!" Ucap Sasuke dan langsung menyeret Naruto pergi.

"Kau ini aneh sekali Sasuke." Gerutu Naruto.

Kedua bocah itu pun pulang dengan muka merah, entah karna malu atau karna pancaran sinar mentari senja yang memantul. Hanya mereka berdualah yang tau.

* * *

Keesokan siangnya seperti biasa Sasuke langsung datang ke taman bermain Konoha dan menunggu teman barunya si pirang yang pasti akan telat datang meski si pirang Naruto selalu berjanji tidak akan telat. Sasuke menunggu sambil bermain di kotak pasir tempat mereka berdua biasa bermain.

Sementara dirumah Sasuke, seorang berwajah mirip dengannya dengan perbedaan garis di bawah kedua matanya dan rambut lurus yang di kuncir, tengan menonton acara kesukaannya. Dialah kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi! Kemari." Panggil ibunya.

"Ya, Kaa-san! Ada apa?"

"Tolong belikan belanjaan ini di toko dekat stasiun ya."

"Baik."

Itachi pun langsung bersiap pergi, tak lupa ia memakai topi untuk sedikit meredam sengatan matahari ke kepalanya. Setengah jam ia lalui untuk belanja apa yang di suruh ibunya, setelah selesai dia pun keluar dari toko itu dan berjalan pulang. Baru beberapa langkah seruan seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

"huh?" Itachi menengok ke arah si penyeru yang sudah ada di depannya. Seorang bocah pirang seumuran adiknya tengah terengah-engah akibat berlari mengejarnya.

"Eh?" Mata biru si pirang membesar saat ia sadar yang ia panggil bukan orang yang di maksudnya. "Ka,kau bukan Sasuke?!" Teriaknya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah si pirang yang menurutnya lucu.

"Ya, aku bukan Sasuke. Aku kakaknya." Ucapnya.

"Kakaknya?"

"Ya, kau teman Sasuke ya? Aku baru melihat mu?" Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, bocah pirang itu di panggil oleh dua orang yang terlihat seperti orang tua si bocah. Seorang pria berambut pirang mirip dengan si bocah tadi dan seorang wanita berambut merah yang terlihat kesal sambil memanggil si bocah pirang tadi.

"Ya, mama. Sebentar lagi!" Teriak si bocah tadi. "Maaf ya. Tapi jika kakak, kakaknya Sasuke. Tolong berikan ini padanya ya!" Lanjutnya dan langsung pergi ke arah dua orang tadi, kemudian mereka pun pergi dengan mobil meninggalkan Itachi yang masih bingung.

Tidak jauh dari sana seorang bocah raven yang masih menunggu temannya yang tidak juga datang sedikit merasa kesal, walau masih tertutup oleh wajah stoic-nya. Merasa penantiannya sia-sia dan hari pun sudah menjelang sore ia pun pulang dengan rasa kesal yang memenuhi hatinya.

"Ck! Awas kau Naruto!" Gerutunya.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah si bocah raven Sasuke langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Saat ia sedang berganti pakaian kakaknya Itachi datang menghampirinya.

"Hey Sasuke!"Sapa Itachi.

"Hn."

"Kau ini dingin sekali."

"…" Merasa tak ada tanggapan dia pun memulai topik yang ia akan bicarakan dengan adik semata wayangnya.

"Kau tau.."

"Tidak." Potong Sasuke.

"Aku belum cerita!" Kesal Itachi.

"Kau pasti akan bercerita bertemu dengan bocah imut lagi kan?" Tebak Sasuke yang sukses membuat kakanya suram karna memang benar begitu.

"Ya, tapi ini lain!" Itachi masih belum menyerah. "Dia bocah pirang yang salah mengira kau itu aku. Dia imut sekali, matanya biru sebiru langit…bla..bla…"

'_Naruto?'_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Apa benar dia teman mu? Siapa namanya?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau bertemu dia dimana?"

"Kau ini bukan menjawab malah balik bertanya."

"Sudah jawab saja!" Itachi sedikit kaget dengan bentakan adiknya tapi dia menjawab juga.

"Aku bertemu dia di stasiun saat pulang dari berbelanja di toko dekat sana. Sepertinya dia akan pergi jauh."

"Pergi jauh?"

"Ya, ku lihat dia pergi bersama orang tuanya dengan mobil."

Sasuke mulai teringat pembicaraan nya dengan Naruto 2 hari yang lalu.

'_Ya, aku hanya 1 minggu di sini, setelah itu aku akan kembali ke Prancis.'_ Ucap Naruto saat itu.

'_Baka! Kenapa aku bisa lupa!'_ Rutuk Sasuke pada dirinya.

"Hey Sasuke? Kau kenapa? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Itachi mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah adiknya, karna Sasuke hanya diam membatu sejak tadi.

"Uh? Ya aku tidak apa-apa!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau ini aneh sekali. Oh ya dia memberikan mu sesuatu sebelum dia pergi. Ini." Itachi pun menyerahkan benda yang di berikan bocah pirang tadi pada adiknya. Sebuah figurin Kamen Rider Fourze dengan sebuah tulisan kanji nama Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Dasar Dobe menyebalkan!"Omelnya dengan muka yang memerah lagi-lagi tak diketahui sebabnya, entah karna marah atau karna malu. Bahkan Itachi hanya bengong melihat tingkah sang adik tercintanya.

TBC….


End file.
